Kurang Kerjaan
by Ritsu0593
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba mengajak Kuroko Tetsuya untuk bertemu di Tokyo. Maksud dari pertemuan tersebut adalah untuk mencarikan kekasih bagi Kuroko. Akashi ternyata mempunyai rencana untuk membuka usaha biro jodoh. /Ada Shonen-Ai/One-shot/OOC/Slight one side pair! ?xKuroko/Bukan AkaKuro meskipun hanya ada Akashi & Kuroko


"Jadi Akashi-kun, apa tujuanmu bertemu denganku?"

Akashi Seijuurou mengubah raut wajah yang pada awalnya memunculkan ekspresi santai menjadi ekspresi serius. Matanya menatap tajam seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko merasa bahwa tatapan yang diberikan Akashi sama dengan tatapan yang diberikannya saat Kejuaraan Interhigh kemarin. Tatapan tajam yang berfokus pada satu hal tanpa mau ada yang mengganggu.

Setelah satu pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Kuroko, terciptalah suasana hening diantara mereka. Benar, hanya di sekitar mereka karena jika kita memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling maka akan terdengar suara pelanggan lain yang memanggil pelayan untuk memesan. Akan terdengar juga suara obrolan dan senda gurau dari pelanggan lain. Suara bel pintu yang berdentang setiap ada orang yang membuka pintu. Suara dentang jarum jam dari jam tua. Suara serangga musim panas yang sepertinya tetap setia mengiringi walaupun musim panas hampir berakhir. Bulir-bulir air yang ada pada gelas es kopi milik Akashi pun mengalir. Bulir-bulir air yang ada pada minuman dingin Kuroko juga ikut mengalir. Dan akhirnya Akashi membuka mulutnya setelah jeda hening yang terjadi.

.

"Aku akan mencarikan kekasih bagimu, Kuroko."

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kurang Kerjaan**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.**

 **Author hanya menggunakan karakter** **dan ide** **yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 **Ada unsur** **Shonen Ai (jangan dibaca kalau tidak terbi** **asa) dengan** _ **slight one side pair**_ **?xKuroko,** **OOC**

 **/Newbie Author/**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…../** (Pesan penulis)

*Perkiraan waktu dalam _fanfic_ ini terjadi setelah _manga_ Extra Game.

*Akashi mempunyai kepribadian _Oreshi_.

*Hanya ada Akashi dan Kuroko walaupun ini bukan AkaKuro.

.

* * *

Pada suatu malam Jumat, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tiba-tiba menerima suatu pesan tidak terduga. Pesan itu mengatakan bahwa Si Pengirim ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko pada hari Minggu besok. Si Pengirim bertanya apakah Kuroko mempunyai waktu luang pada hari tersebut. Kuroko yang memang mempunyai waktu luang pada hari tersebut tidak merasa keberatan tetapi Ia merasa penasaran dengan maksud pertemuan dari Si Pengirim. Kuroko pun mengirimkan pesan balasan mengenai rasa penasarannya tersebut. Tetapi, Si Pengirim justru mengatakan bahwa Ia baru akan menjelaskan keperluannya pada saat mereka bertemu karena akan lebih mudah jika dijelaskan secara langsung. Kuroko pun juga bertanya apakah anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain akan diundang dan jawabannya adalah tidak.

Kuroko pun menjadi semakin penasaran kira-kira keperluan khusus macam apa yang diinginkan Si Pengirim tersebut. Apakah sepenting itu sampai Ia harus datang langsung dari Kyoto? Apakah hal ini bersifat sangat rahasia sampai Ia harus membicarakannya di Tokyo? Atau mungkin Si Pengirim, atau kita sebut saja Akashi Seijuurou, sebenarnya hanya sedang ingin membicarakan suatu masalah pribadi atau _curhat_? Ia tidak bisa membicarakannya dengan teman-temannya di Kyoto, maka dari itu Akashi memilih Kuroko.

Kuroko membiarkan semua dugaan yang ada di dalam pikirannya mengambang begitu saja. Ia mengakhiri kegiatan bertukar pesannya dengan Akashi. Dan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya pun melanjutkan kegiatan yang sebelumnya tertunda.

.

.

Tetapi, bukan hal seperti ini yang terpikirkan dalam benak Kuroko.

.

.

"Aku akan mencarikan kekasih bagimu, Kuroko."

.

Oh, Kuroko ingin sekali protes kepada Akashi karena Ia sudah mengatakan langsung suatu hal tanpa memberikan penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Kuroko yang sudah berteman dengan Akashi semenjak SMP jujur merasa bingung dengan kata-kata yang baru saja terluncur dari mulutnya. Kuroko tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan dipanggil secara tiba-tiba dengan tujuan untuk mencarikan kekasih bagi dirinya. Jangankan dengan Kise Ryouta yang merupakan orang paling _ceriwis_ diantara kelompok mereka, kemungkinan bahwa itu adalah Akashi bahkan tidak terencanakan dalam alam bawah sadar milik Kuroko.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi-kun ingin melakukan hal itu untukku?" Tanpa basa-basi Kuroko pun langsung bertanya. Dirinya harus segera membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya terjawab.

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Aku akan menceritakan terlebih dahulu maksud dan tujuan dari hal yang akan Aku lakukan tersebut."

'Seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu dari awal Akashi-kun.' Kuroko memberikan komentar dari dalam hatinya.

Akashi mengambil es kopi yang ada di depannya. Ia menghisapnya perlahan sembari menikmati minuman tersebut. Setelah cairan kopi memasuki tenggorokan, rasa dingin yang mengalir pun dinikmati. Rasa dingin di musim panas memang terasa sangat menyenangkan dan menyegarkan. Tangan Akashi menggenggam minuman dinginnya sehingga rasa dingin bisa terasa dan menambah kesegaran dalam tubuhnya.

Kuroko yang menunggu Akashi merasa bahwa Akashi terlalu mendramatisasi keadaan. Dirinya sedang butuh penjelasan cepat sekarang.

"Semuanya bermula saat Aku …."

Akashi menceritakan maksudnya dengan efektif dan efisien. Fakta yang mendasari maksudnya pun juga ikut diceritakan kepada Kuroko. Kuroko yang mendengarkan hal tersebut ikut mengangguk paham sebagai tanda bahwa cerita tersebut tersampaikan dengan baik. Minuman dingin ikut dihisap untuk menemani kegiatan 'mendengarkan cerita Akashi-kun'.

Inti ceritanya adalah…

Akashi merasa bahwa Ia bisa memanfaatkan keadaan dimana orang muda di Jepang lebih cenderung meniti karier dibandingkan mencari pasangan lalu membentuk keluarga. Angka kelahiran di Jepang kian menurun meskipun tidak signifikan. Menurut Akashi, hidup itu harus seimbang. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan angka tersebut terus turun dan menjadi tidak seimbang. Oleh karena itu, Akashi berencana untuk membuka usaha biro jodoh.

Jujur saja, saat Kuroko diminta untuk membayangkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou menjadi pengusaha, Kuroko akan membayangkan diri Akashi yang memakai setelan jas lengkap lalu duduk di kantor yang terletak di lantai teratas. Di bawah dirinya terdapat banyak pegawai dan ada satu sekretaris yang akan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Ia berjalan. Setiap pagi Akashi akan tiba di kantor dengan mobil mewah yang diantar supir kemudian saat berjalan menuju ruangannya, Akashi akan mendapatkan ucapan salam dari setiap pegawai yang ditemuinya. Namun, Kuroko belum pernah membayangkan Akashi sebagai pemilik usaha biro jodoh.

"Jadi, sekarang Aku sedang melakukan pembelajaran mengenai usaha biro jodoh tersebut. Dan hal itu mengantarku secara tidak langsung kepada dirimu."

Kuroko memproses segala informasi yang baru saja diterimanya, tetapi dirinya masih merasa ada yang kurang.

"Kesimpulannya, Akashi-kun memulai pembelajarannya dengan melakukan percobaan terhadap orang-orang yang kau kenal."

"Benar"

Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh. Jika maksudnya adalah untuk melakukan percobaan maka Akashi bisa mencobanya dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekolahnya. Dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke Tokyo. Dan jika perlu, Akashi bahkan bisa menggunakan media komunikasi tanpa harus bertemu langsung.

Tetapi, hal itu bisa terjadi jika Ia membutuhkan suatu objek khusus dimana dirinya hanya bisa temukan di Tokyo dan kebetulan mempunyai kriteria yang mirip dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Artinya, setelah ini Akashi-kun akan bertanya kepadaku mengenai tipe pasangan idaman yang kuinginkan kemudian mencarikannya untukku. Kemudian, kau akan memberikan kepadaku profil-profil yang lolos dengan prosentase kecocokan hubungan kami. Dengan begitu Aku bisa memilih mana yang Aku inginkan."

Kuroko mengatakan hal tersebut berdasarkan sebuah film yang ditontonnya dimana terdapat informasi mengenai biro jodoh.

"Bukan"

'Loh?'

Kuroko jadi makin bingung sekarang.

"Aku menemuimu karena kebetulan kau mempunyia kriteria yang cocok dengan pasangan idaman dari orang yang kujadikan percobaan." Akashi kemudian mengambil minumannya dan menghisapnya untuk sedikit membersihkan tenggorokan. "Sebenarnya Aku juga tidak menyangka jika kriteria yang diminta akan sangat cocok dengan dirimu. Mungkin sebenarnya orang tersebut memang mengincarmu dari awal. Oleh karena itu, Aku mengajakmu bertemu hari ini."

Kuroko merasa terkejut dengan hal tersebut walaupun dari luar, ekspresinya tidak menunjukan hal tersebut. Selama ini orang yang pernah tertarik dengan dirinya secara romantis hanyalah Momoi Satsuki, manajer tim basket Teikou yang jatuh cinta kepadanya dengan cara yang aneh. Kira-kira apa lagi yang sudah Kuroko lakukan sampai ada yang bisa suka kepadanya.

 **/Banyak Kuroko! Fans kamu itu ada segunung loh!/**

"Um… lalu apa yang kau harapkan dari pertemuan kita hari ini?" Untuk sementara waktu, Kuroko akan mengesampingkan dulu rasa penasarannya terhadap identitas dari orang yang berminat pada dirinya.

"Aku berharap kau akan bersedia untuk bertemu dengan klienku lalu melakukan simulasi pengenalan."

"Simulasi pengenalan?"

"Kalian berdua akan bertemu di suatu tempat kemudian kalian melakukan pembicaraan mengenai diri kalian masing-masing. Tentu saja hal-hal yang dibicarakan berada di luar profil yang akan kalian terima nanti. Dengan begitu kedua belah pihak tidak akan menjadi sepenuhnya orang asing. Aku juga akan hadir disana untuk mengamati, maka dari itu Aku menyebutnya simulasi."

Kuroko lalu mengangguk paham mengenai apa yang baru saja dikatakan Akashi. "Lalu bagaimana jika Aku tidak berminat dengan apa yang kau tawarkan?"

Akashi lalu tersenyum kepada Kuroko. "Untuk hal mengenai apakah kalian akan saling menerima atau tidak, tentu saja ditentukan oleh kedua belah pihak. Untuk tahap selanjutnya, peranku hanya sebagai pemberi saran."

Akashi kemudian meletakkan kedua lengannya diatas meja. Badannya digerakkan ke depan sehingga dirinya bisa memangkas jarak diantara dirinya dan Kuroko. Akashi pun memberikan senyuman ala _salesman_ kepada Kuroko.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia membantuku?"

Kuroko lalu berpikir sejenak. Sejujurnya, dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mencari kekasih sekarang. Tetapi, Akashi mengatakan jika hal itu adalah sebuah simulasi jadi dirinya tidak perlu khawatir jika pihak lain menjadi serius.

"Yang akan kita lakukan itu hanya berupa simulasi, kan?"

"Ya, hanya simulasi. Tetapi jika beruntung, kau bisa mendapatkan teman kencan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Akashi, Kuroko lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saat ini Aku tidak berminat untuk mencari kekasih Akashi-kun."

"Oh, sayang sekali, klienku sepertinya cukup serius dengan dirimu."

Rasa penasaran kembali muncul dibenak Kuroko. Dirinya merasa bahwa komunikasi yang dilakukannya dengan pihak lawan jenis hanya sebatas teman sekelas dan orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar rumahnya. Tetapi, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang tua dan anak kecil. Oh, atau mungkin partisipasi sekolah mereka dalam kejuaraan basket telah membuat Kuroko menjadi lebih terdeteksi dan berhasil menarik lebih banyak perhatian dari lawan jenis. Hal itu mungkin saja menjadi penyebabnya.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Apa Aku mengenalnya?"

Akashi kemudian memberikan senyum canda kepada Kuroko. "Ya, kalian sudah pernah bertemu jadi kau pasti mengenalnya. Dan untuk identitasnya, bagaimana jika kau berusaha untuk menebaknya? Dengan begitu, dirimu akan merasa lebih terkejut."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun ingin diriku terkejut?" Kuroko memberikan ekspresi penuh tanya kepada Akashi.

"Karena kau suka membuat orang terkejut jadi dirimu pasti juga ingin dibuat terkejut."

Kuroko lalu mendengus mendengar jawaban Akashi. "Aku tidak suka membuat orang terkejut Akashi-kun. Mereka hanya tidak menyadari jika Aku ada. Jadi, apa petunjuknya?"

Akashi berpikir sejenak. "Hm… mempunyai nafsu makan yang sangat besar juga berotot dan tidak terdeteksi. Itu adalah petunjuk yang sudah jelas Aku rasa."

.

'Apa-apaan itu? Campuran antara diriku dan Kagami-kun?'

.

Kuroko merasa bingung.

"Apa kau sudah tahu Kuroko?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Baiklah, petunjuk kedua adalah berkulit gelap dan pendiam."

.

'Sekarang campuran antara Aku dengan Aomine-kun.'

.

Kuroko kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf Akashi-kun, Aku rasa Aku tidak mengenal peremouan yang mempunyai kriteria seperti itu."

"Jenis kelaminnya adalah laki-laki, Kuroko."

.

'EH?!'

.

Mata Kuroko langsung melebar. Kuroko tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya telah melebarkan sayap ke daerah yang terlarang. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa dirinya akan terlihat menarik di mata para pisang yang lain. Tiba-tiba terbesit suatu pikiran…

' _Aku tidak membuat seseorang belok, bukan?_ '

Jika hal seperti terjadi maka Kuroko ingin meminta maaf. Kuroko tidak pernah berpikir jika dirinya mempunyai pesona untuk menarik minat lawan jenis, apalagi pesona untuk _membelokan yang lurus_.

Bagaimana dengan sikap Akashi sekarang? Akashi sekarang sedang tersenyum senang melihat kebingungan yang berhasil diperlihatkan Kuroko. Mengganggu orang yang _poker face_ itu memang menyenangkan. Akashi itu tidak bisa bercanda tetapi bukan berarti dirinya tidak bisa jahil.

"Akashi-kun, Aku tidak menyangka bahwa itu biro jodoh untuk homoseksual?"

"Jasa yang disediakan berlaku untuk heteroseksual dan homoseksual. Kebetulan kau masuk ke bagian homoseksual." Akashi semakin merasa senang karena Kuroko semakin bertambah bingung.

"Akashi-kun, Aku yakin kalau diriku ini normal."

Akashi kembali meminum kembali es kopinya. Akashi sangat menikmati pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. "Sekarang dirimu memang normal. Klienkulah yang tertarik denganmu dan… bukan berarti kau tidak bisa berbelok Kuroko."

Kuroko lalu mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda penolakan. "Tidak, Aku tahu bahwa diriku tertarik dengan perempuan."

Akashi kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hm, sayang sekali, dirimu bisa langsung mendapatkan teman kencan Kuroko. Dan setelah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya, Aku rasa kau bisa langsung menebaknya."

"Sudah Aku bilang jika Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk memiliki kekasih Akashi-kun. Aku hanya ingin membantumu." Kuroko lalu kembali tenggelam kedalam pikirannya. Ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Tetapi…

"Kriteria pertama cocok untuk Kagami-kun dan kriteria kedua cocok untuk Aomine-kun. Tetapi, kriteria 'tidak terdeteksi dan pendiam' itu cocok untuk diriku, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum puas melihat Kuroko.

"Petunjuk selanjutnya adalah 'murid SMA Rakuzan' dan Aku tidak mengatakan jika petunjuk-petunjuk yang sudah disebutkan tadi hanya untuk satu orang Kuroko. Mereka ada dua orang."

 _._

 _Wow, Kuroko bisa langsung threesome._

.

Tidak, istilah _threesome_ lebih cenderung kepada kegiatan _s*x_ dan _fanfic_ ini hanya menggunakan _rate T_ jadi abaikan saja kalimat sebelumnya.

Perkataan Akashi sebelumnya telah membuktikan suatu hal bahwa kepopuleran seorang Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata tidak berlaku hanya untuk daerah Tokyo saja tetapi sudah menyebar ke daerah Kyoto. Dan sepertinya kemungkinan untuk menjalankan LDR diduga cukup besar untuk terjadi pada diri Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, murid SMA Rakuzan yang pernah Aku temui hanya anggota reguler tim basket."

"Kau bisa mulai dari itu Kuroko." Akashi tahu jika sebentar lagi Kuroko akan segera berhasil menebaknya.

Kuroko terdiam. Dirinya mencoba mengingat kembali pertandingan basket antara Seirin dan Rakuzan. Menggabungkan ingatannya dengan petunjuk yang Akashi berikan, Kuroko akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban.

"Untuk yang berkulit gelap ada Nebuya-san. Ia juga sepertinya memiliki nafsu makan yang sangat besar. Lalu, untuk orang kedua…." Kuroko terdiam. "Akashi-kun, Aku merasa tidak yakin jika Mayuzumi-san menyukaiku. Dan lagi, bukankah Ia sudah lulus kemarin."

"Tetapi Mayuzumi-san tetap pernah bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan." Akashi lalu menyenderkan kembali punggungnya di kursi. "Bagaimana? Sudah puas dengan kejutannya?"

Mulut Kuroko sedang terbuka sekarang. Dirinya benar-benar terkejut.

"Untuk Nebuya-san, Ia langsung menyebutkan namamu saat Aku menceritakan rencanaku. Jujur, Aku juga tidak menduga hal tersebut. Maksudku, Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalian akan berkencan nanti. Nebuya-san akan mengajakmu mengunjungi kedai _Donburi_ , lalu dirinya akan memakan berpuluh-puluh mangkuk sedangkan dirimu hanya menghabiskan satu mangkuk. Tetapi kau sudah bergaul dengan Kagami Taiga jadi Aku rasa kau bisa menghadapinya."

Jika Nebuya Eikichi dan Kagami Taiga tinggal bersama, Kuroko jadi ingin membuka usaha kedai makan di depan rumah mereka. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya bisa mendapatkan banyak keuntungan hanya dari dua orang itu saja. Daripada menjadi kekasih, Kuroko lebih ingin menjadi pemilik kedai makanan langganan Nebuya.

"Berbeda dengan Nebuya-san, Mayuzumi-san tidak langsung menyebutkan namamu. Tetapi, Aku langsung tahu jika itu adalah dirimu begitu Ia menyebutkan kriteria yang diinginkan. Sejujurnya, menurutku Mayuzumi-san lebih cocok berkencan dengan Kise daripada dirimu. Dengan begitu, hidupnya bisa lebih seimbang."

'Mayuzumi-san bisa pusing kalau harus berkencan dengan Kise-kun, Akashi-kun.'

Akashi kemudian tersenyum, sepertinya Ia baru saja membayangkan hal yang lucu. "Dan lagi, jika pada suatu hari kalian berdua berkencan kemudian kalian berdua sama-sama hilang. Apa ada yang akan langsung menyadarinya? Maksudku, hal itu baru akan disadari beberapa hari kemudian dan itu bisa saja sudah terlambat. Menurutku, hal itu berbahaya Kuroko."

'Terus, kita berdua harus dipasangi pelacak, gitu?'

Kuroko merengut kesal di dalam hatinya. Akashi sedang mengejek dirinya dan Mayuzumi. Dirinya tahu tentang kelemahannya itu tetapi dirinya juga tahu kalau kelemahannya itu tidak sampai separah itu. Akashi sepertinya perlu mendapatkan ceramah dari dua pemain bayangan.

' _Diri kami memang sering diabaikan._

 _Diri kami memang sering terlupakan._

 _Tetapi, bumi tidak bisa menelan kami._

 _Kami tidak akan menghilang bagai embun pagi._ '

Daripada menjadi sepasang kekasih, Kuroko sepertinya lebih ingin menjadi duo penyair bersama Mayuzumi.

"Jadi, apa kau siap membantu mereka?" Akashi kembali memasang senyum seorang _salesman_. Dirinya mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk bersalaman sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Aku bersedia membantu Akashi-kun, bukan mereka." Kuroko lalu bersalaman dengan Akashi.

Akashi membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan amplop berwarna cokelat. Amplop tersebut ternyata berisi informasi mengenai Mayuzumi dan Nebuya. Akashi juga mengeluarkan suatu formulir untuk diisi Kuroko. Formulir itu akan menjadi informasi bagi Nebuya dan Mayuzumi mengenai Kuroko. Meskipun hal ini hanyalah simulasi, Kuroko merasa bahwa Akashi sepertinya benar-benar ingin mencarikan pasangan bagi dirinya.

* * *

 **Nebuya Eikichi**

Tinggi: 190 cm

Berat: 94 kg

Tanggal lahir: 30 April

Zodiak: Taurus

Golongan Darah: O

Makanan Favorit: _Karubi_

Hobi: Sumo

Kemampuan Khusus: Berpose (khususnya bagian dada)

Moto Hidup: Di dalam tubuh yang sehat terdapat jiwa yang kuat

.

Tipe Pasangan:

Malaikat biru kecil dan imut bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Baik, sopan, dan pantang menyerah. Hawa keberadaan tipis (Aku akan membuatnya lebih berada dengan ototku). Terlihat lemah tapi punya operan super keras (Aku harus mencobanya kapan2). Diakui oleh Akashi

.

 _More about me:_

Aku ini berat seperti batu, selama kau punya otot, semua akan baik2 saja. Karena itu, Aku selalu melatih otot-ototku. Kuroko-kun, Aku bisa mengajarimu cara memperkuat otot, dengan begitu operanmu jadi semakin kuat Hahahaha… Coba bayangkan, bahkan Akashi tidak akan bisa menangkapnya. Ah, Aku juga bisa mengajari berbagai macam _muscle skill._ _MUSCLE SCREEN-OUT_! _MUSCLE REBOUND_! _MUSCLE DUNK_! Dan setelah itu mungkin saja bisa tercipta _VANISHING MUSCLE_!

Suka dengan tantangan, ada harga diri yang dipertaruhkan. Jadi, tentu saja Aku akan menerima tantangan cinta ini Kuroko-kun!

Jika kita berkencan, kita bisa pergi ke kebun binatang dan melihat gorila. Gorila itu kuat tapi tenang, sangat menggambarkan motoku.

Oh, Aku dengar dari Akashi kalau nafsu makanmu kecil. Itu tidak baik Kuroko-kun! Kau harus makan banyak, terutama daging. Daging itu penting untuk otot. Kapan2 kita harus pergi ke kedai _yakiniku_.

Setelah itu, tentu saja kita harus main basket. Ajak Kiyoshi dan Kagami! Kita berdua akan mengalahkan mereka!

Kuroko-kun, Aku menyukaimu jadi berkencanlah denganku! Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat tetapi Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku di dalam otot ini lagi. Harus dikeluarkan!

I LOVE KUROKO MUSCLE!

* * *

Setelah membaca profil dari Nebuya, Kuroko lalu melirik Akashi yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Akashi sedang _stress_ rupanya.

"Akashi-kun apa yang kau katakan kepada Nebuya-san saat kau memintanya untuk mengisi ini?" Kuroko menatap Akashi penuh curiga.

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah informasi untuk dirimu." Akashi tersenyum jahil.

"Apa Nebuya-san tahu jika kau juga akan membacanya?"

"Tidak, dia hanya tahu kalau data ini ditunjukan kepadamu."

Kuroko lalu menghela napas. "Akashi-kun sebaiknya kau menjelaskan terlebih dahulu bahwa pengisian data ini tidak sama dengan menulis surat cinta. Dan tidak seharusnya Nebuya-san langsung mengacu padaku."

"Dia sudah tahu apa yang dirinya inginkan, Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu Kuroko."

Kuroko tidak membahas lebih lanjut lagi mengenai profil Nebuya yang sangat unik tersebut. Kuroko langsung mengambil kertas selanjutnya.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

Tinggi: 182 cm

Berat: 69 kg

Tanggal lahir: 1 Maret

Zodiak: Pisces

Golongan Darah: AB

Makanan Favorit: _Kusaya_

Hobi: Membaca

Kemampuan Khusus: _Overclocking_

Moto Hidup: Bertani di hari cerah, membaca di hari hujan

.

Tipe Pasangan:

Sama denganku, memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis, pendiam, dan tenang. Ia yang akan selalu bisa menemukan diriku dan Aku yang selalu menemukan dirinya. Sabar dan tidak mudah ditundukan oleh Akashi. Penyuka _vanilla milkshake_ dan buku (Aku akan mengenalkan _light novel_ kepadanya) _._ Suka bermain basket. Lebih pendek dan lebih muda dariku. Ia imut seperti Ringo-tan.

(Akashi, kau pasti sudah tahu siapa dia jadi, jangan cari lagi perempuan untukku)

 _._

 _More about me:_

Sejujurnya Aku tidak mengerti, untuk apa bagian ini. Kau sudah tahu siapa yang Aku inginkan. Tetapi Aku akan tetap mengisinya karena kau akan tetap memaksaku walaupun ini tidak penting.

Aku menyukai diriku sendiri (dan dirinya yang sama denganku). Aku hanya akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa senang.

Jangan semudah itu melupakanku walaupun Aku suka menghilang.

Aku tidak bisa melupakan tatapan tajam yang diberikan dirinya kepadaku saat kami bertanding untuk pertama kali. Aku ingin menjadi bayangan dan menghilang bersamanya. Dengan begitu, kita berdua bisa berkencan dengan tenang.

* * *

Setelah membaca miliki Mayuzumi, Kuroko kembali melirik Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau mengatakan kepada Mayuzumi-san jika Aku akan membaca ini?"

Akashi kembali mengeluarkan senyum jahil sambil meminum minumannya. "Tidak, tetapi dirinya tidak akan keberatan jika Aku menunjukan ini kepadamu. Ia bukan seorang pemalu."

Kuroko merasa ada yang salah dengan manajemen usaha biro jodoh Akashi. Keterangan yang diberikan berubah-ubah.

 **oOo**

Akashi dan Kuroko sudah menyelesaikan pertemuan mereka. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari _café_ tersebut.

"Walaupun ternyata nanti kau tidak tertarik pada mereka, Aku bisa menyediakan klien lain yang tidak kalah menarik."

'Akashi-kun ingat! Ini hanya simulasi biro jodoh bukan acara _Take Me(Tetsuya) Out_.'

Akashi dan Kuroko lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk hari ini karena tidak lama lagi mereka akan bertemu dalam kegiatan simulasi pengenalan. Akashi berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Kuroko. Meskipun sudah berpisah, Kuroko masih belum beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Dirinya berdiri tegak memandangi Akashi yang perlahan menjauhi dirinya.

Ingatan akan pembicaraan mereka kembali berputar di dalam kepala Kuroko. Mulai dari saat Akashi menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, maksud usahanya, sampai identitas dari si klien. Setelah putaran rekaman ingatan selesai, Kuroko menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang aneh dari usaha biro jodoh Akashi. Akashi memanfaatkan keadaan dimana angka kelahiran di Jepang terus menurun untuk membuka usaha biro jodoh.

.

 _Jadi, kenapa Akashi juga membuka usaha untuk pasangan homoseksual?_

.

Kuroko kembali memikirkan alasan mengenai maksud usaha biro jodoh Akashi yang aneh. Satu jawaban yang terpikirkan oleh Kuroko adalah…

.

' _Akashi sedang kurang kerjaan nanodayo._ '

.

Selamat Midorima-kun imaginer, kau berhasil dapat nilai 100.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Pesan penulis:**

 ***Profil dari Nebuya & Mayuzumi berasal dari **_**KnB Character Bible**_ **. Penulis hanya membuat bagian** _ **Tipe Pasangan**_ **dan** _ **More about me**_ **. Ada juga beberapa info yang diambil dari dialog di anime-nya.**

 **.**

 **Yak,** _ **fanfic**_ **ini selesai dan muncul satu lagi** _ **fanfic**_ **yang aneh. Ini** _ **fanfic**_ **hasil** _ **writer block**_ **. Kelihatannya nanggung ya? Memang**

 **Buat yang sudah mau baca** _ **fanfic**_ **ini, makasih banyak ya! Apalagi sampai** _ **follow**_ **atau** _ **favorite**_ **dan** _ **review**_ **juga.**

 **Mohon maaf jika kalian merasa kurang kerjaan setelah baca** _ **fanfic**_ **ini.**

 ***Jika ada kesalahan penulisan kata, tolong diberitahu**

 ***Minta** _ **review**_ **-nya**


End file.
